Sino-Tibetan based languages, such as Chinese, are vastly different from Latin based languages such as English. The Chinese language does not contain an alphabet. Instead, the Chinese language comprises more than 60,000 individual characters. Each character possesses a meaning, unlike letters of the alphabet, and a sound. Each Chinese character also has one of five fundamental tones or inflections. Tone is fundamental to the language. For example, the character whose sound is “ma” can either mean “mother” or “horse” or a “question” depending on the tone
Chinese also differs from Latin based languages in the concept of a word. In Chinese, strings of characters do not contain spaces and the interpretation of where one word ends and another starts is entirely based on context. Chinese characters generally retain their meaning when combined with others in a word. If a Chinese character has characters added to it in a sting, the meaning of the first character is enhanced, but normally it is not radically changed.
The Peoples' Republic of China (PRC or mainland China) introduced “Pin Yin,” a phonetic version of Chinese to help young children learn the language. Pin Yin uses the 26 letters of the English alphabet to indicate the sound of a character. For example, a character can be represented by the letters “ma.” The tone is represented by 4 accents over certain vowels, or the absence of an accent. The accented vowels indicate the proper tone and are essential to proper pronunciation of Pin Yin. One technique for inputting Pin Yin that uses only the ASCII characters is based on adding a number after the Pin Yin word to indicate the accent as illustrated in Table 1.
TABLE 1NumberAccentDescriptionExamples1  Level Toneā ē ī ō ū2{acute over ( )}Rising Toneá é í ó ú3{hacek over ( )}Falling Tone, then Rising Tone{hacek over (a)} {hacek over (e)} {hacek over (i)} {hacek over (o)} {hacek over (u)}4{grave over ( )}Falling Toneà è ì ò ù5(None)No Change in Tonea e i o uThus, the word guó is input as guo2, the word mā as ma 1, and so forth.
A method for translating between Simplified Chinese characters, Traditional Chinese characters, Pin Yin words, and English words was disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/617,526, entitled “Chinese Character/Pin Yin/English Translator” (the '526 application). The translation program of the '526 application is set forth in FIG. 1 through FIG. 3D. In FIG. 3D, the '526 application disclosed searching for words containing one or more characters. Specifically, the '526 application disclosed freezing one or more characters in a search term, changing the unfrozen character, and then performing a search. What is needed beyond the disclosure of the '526 patent is a further ability to apply weights to the characters to be searched. Moreover, a need exists for a weighted search capability that can be used independently of the translation program.